Miraculous Chat Noir
by Torresx2
Summary: En París se encuentra el muchacho mas travieso, destructivo y problemático que han conocido y posee en sus manos uno de los miraculous mas poderosos que existe: el de la mala suerte. El no se considera uno de los buenos ¿La gran heroína Ladybug encontrara una manera de hacer rectificar a su complemento?
1. Gatito Malo

**Capítulo 1: Gatito Malo.**

* * *

En parte, tenía mucha suerte de no haber estado en su casa cuando ocurrieron las cosas, si no ¿Cómo le explicaba a sus padres que tenía que salir en plena noche? Y ni hablar de encerrarse en su habitación mientras tanto, sus padres siempre creían que en cualquier momento ese tonto podría ir y, por cuestiones que ni ellos mismos pueden imaginar, entrar y llevársela.

Eso era simplemente ridículo.

El caso es que en esos momentos sus padres tenían la costumbre de no quitarle el ojo de encima por la preocupación que les causaba. De día podía fugarse con alguna excusa, de noche… sus padres no eran tan permisivos ni para dejarla salir a casa de Alya, su mejor amiga.

Así que, fue bueno que Chat Noir decidiera hacer de las suyas justo en el momento en que ella estaba esperando un autobús para ir a su casa. Eso ya le daba una razón para llegar tarde de por sí.

-¿No te cansas de hacer esto mismo cada semana?- le pregunto al minino, parándose en frente de él, deteniendo su caminata.

-¿Cansarme de que, exactamente?- pregunto el a su vez, sonriendo como siempre.

-Oh, ya sabes. Venir, atacar Paris, aterrorizar gente inocente, destruir cosas, robar tiendas ¿no te aburre hacer eso todo el tiempo?

-¿Cómo podría aburrirme? Esta es la razón por la que vienes a verme ¿de qué otra forma podría encontrarme con alguien tan hermosa como tú?

Ladybug bufo con fastidio, eran las mismas frases cada vez que llegaba a enfrentarlo. No entendía por qué ese sujeto insistía en coquetear con ella. Era tan infantil hacer ese tipo de bromas, y si lo decía en serio era una completa pérdida de tiempo. Ella jamás saldría con un vándalo como él. Eso sería ridículo.

-Terminemos con esto rápido ¿sí?- ella comenzó a hacer girar su yoyo, listo para lanzarlo hacia él y atraparlo- muero de hambre y en casa me debe estar esperando una deliciosa cena.

-Pues si quieres, yo puedo invitarte a comer- Chat también preparo su bastón- conozco un lugar excelente. Es algo costoso, pero eso no es problema para mí.

-No tienes por qué molestarte, gatito.

-Cualquier cosa por mi lady.

Comenzaron a pelear. Ladybug debía admitir que enfrentarse a Chat Noir no era tarea fácil, el chico era ágil y veloz. Tenía gran habilidad con su bastón, ya fuera esgrimiéndolo como una espada o usándolo de perdiga para esquivar sus ataques. Él era el más formidable adversario con el que tenía que enfrentarse.

Era obvio que Chat Noir poseía un miraculous igual que ella ¿de qué otra forma habría obtenido poderes y habilidades como esas? La cuestión que siempre rondaba su mente era ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? Y ¿Por qué lo usaba para aterrorizar Paris? Se suponía que los miraculous estaba para proteger a las personas, no para atacarlas ¿Qué haría que Chat Noir actuara de esa manera?

Era una lástima no poder invitarlo a un café y tratar de averiguarlo. El seguro tomaría eso como una cita y no había nada más alejado de la realidad como ella estando interesada románticamente en él.

Lo repetía, sería ridículo.

Su Lucky Charm era generalmente la única manera de detenerlo, pero jamás lo había podido atrapar. El muchacho conseguía escapar antes de que el tiempo de su miraculous se acabara y su identidad pudiera ser descubierta. Tenía tanta curiosidad por saber quién era el chico debajo de ese antifaz.

Pero de nuevo, no sería esta noche.

* * *

Marinette llego a casa agotada y verdaderamente hambrienta. Eran cerca ya de las nueve de la noche. Sus padres al verla entrar técnicamente le saltaron encima.

-Marinette, cariño ¿Dónde habías estado?- pregunto Tom, envolviéndola con sus enormes brazos.

-Lamento llegar tarde- les dijo con su mejor voz inocente- esperaba el autobús cuando Chat Noir apareció. Tuve que esconderme y luego venirme a pie.

-Ay, mi pobre niñita- Sabine la arrullo, la chica se sintió mal por mentirle de esa manera a sus padres- tu estas bien, ya estás en casa, así que todo está bien ¿quieres comer algo?

-Por favor.

Una vez satisfecho el apetito de la heroína de Paris, esta se retiró a su habitación para un merecido descanso. Luego de toda una jornada de ir a la escuela, hacer tareas en casa de Alya y luchar contra ese tonto de Chat Noir merecía al menos una siestecita.

-Estuviste muy bien esta noche- le comento Tikki al tiempo que se acomodaban en la cama para dormir.

-Gracias, Tikki.

-¿Algo te preocupa, Marinette?- inquirió la kwami, sin pasar por alto el semblante de la joven.

-Tu sabes lo que es.

La pequeña creatura roja miro a la pelinegra con comprensión y una sonrisa de empatía y cariño. Por supuesto que lo sabía, era en lo que siempre pensaba Marinette luego de enfrentarse a Chat Noir: ¿Qué podría llevar a un chico como el, probablemente un joven simpático y de gran personalidad, a llevar a cabo semejantes actos de vandalismo? Se preguntaba si, si supiera quien era el, podría ayudarlo y en lugar de usar su prodigio para hacer maldades, lo convencería de hacer equipo con ella. Después de todo, Tikki siempre le decía que los miraculous de la creación y la destrucción estaban hechos para trabajar unidos.

Estaba segura que Chat Noir y ella, podrían hacer un dúo imparable.

* * *

Chat Noir había salido airoso como de costumbre, pero eso no era lo que le interesaba. Ni tampoco toda esa mercancía que había robado de esa tienda de joyas, ni las cosas que destruyo, ni la forma tan graciosa que tenían los parisinos de verlo y correr gritando por sus vidas (aunque esa era una de sus partes favoritas). Lo que en verdad había valido la pena de esa noche fue que, después de tomarse tantas molestias destruyendo cosas y hacer un espectáculo digno de una semana apareciendo en los noticieros de toda la ciudad, apareciera Ladybug.

No entendía que tenía esa chica que lo hacía desvelarse solo pensando quien se escondería detrás de ese traje de Catarina. Era una chica hermosa, de eso no había duda para él. Y debía ser una gran persona; nadie se molestaba en arriesgar su integridad enfrentándose a alguien que hacia las cosas que él podía hacer para salvar a un montón de personas que ni siquiera podrán agradecérselo pues no saben quién los ayudo.

Era una chica fantástica.

Le encantaba verla llegar, como la heroína de un comic, con el mentón bien arriba y mirada decidida, pose firme y lista para resolver el problema que se le presentara. Era maravilloso ver como arreglaba todo con su Lucky Charm al final de cada pelea. Definitivamente, ella era su complemento.

Es decir, el de su miraculous.

Aunque el estaría más que feliz de que fuera también de la otra manera.


	2. Alterego

**Capítulo 2: Alter Ego.**

Marinette llego a la escuela, algo más temprano de lo habitual. Al entrar al salón vio a su mejor amiga, Alya. La morena y ella se conocían solo desde el otoño pasado, cuando esta había entrado en la escuela. Se habían revelado contra los maltratos de Chloe y ese solo había sido el primer paso para la mejor amistad que la pelinegra había tenido en su vida.

Entro al salón y se sentó junto a Alya en sus lugares de costumbre, detrás del puesto de Nino. Cuando la recién llegada se fijó bien, su amiga estaba mirando fijamente la espalda del chico, con preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto en un susurro, suponiendo que Alya no querría que el escuchara.

-Es Nino- respondió vagamente la morena, con el mismo tono de voz.

-Ya sé que es el- la oji azul se extrañó por lo distraída que estaba su amiga- pero ¿Qué sucede con él?

-¿Acaso no te has fijado?- ella negó silenciosamente, aun confundida. Alya resoplo- ¿es que no ves lo triste que esta?

Marinette miro al muchacho con más detenimiento. A simple vista, se veía exactamente como todos los días. Pero si prestaba más atención, Nino se veía algo triste, decaído; generalmente, si Alya no está allí, él estaba solo. No tenía técnicamente amigos, y eso era muy triste de ver.

-Si, esta triste- accedió la pelinegra- pero ¿Qué podríamos hacer?

Podríamos, porque cuando eras amiga de Alya, era mejor meterse de lleno desde el principio y no esperar a terminar dentro sin haberse enterado antes.

-Consigámosle un amigo- respondió la morena sonriendo.

-Oh, claro, y de una vez comprémosle un Ferrari. Seguro que eso también le encantaría- la morena la miro mal- ¿Cómo esperas conseguirle un amigo?

Alya se encogió de hombros, pero sin dejar de sonreír. De segura ya se las ingeniaría.

* * *

Ya tenía la idea entre ceja y ceja, y nada iba a hacer que se retractara. Así de terco era él. Cuando quería algo lo conseguía, y ya sabía cómo hacerlo.

Averiguaría cual era la verdadera identidad de Ladybug, eso podían apostarlo. ¿Quién sería la chica que salvaba a Paris, cada vez que era necesario? Pues muy pronto él lo averiguaría.

-Joven Adrien- lo llamo Nathalie, por tercera vez- atienda, estamos en clase.

El rubio rodo los ojos con fastidio, se sabía la lección de pies a cabeza ¿Por qué insistían en repetírselo una y otra vez? Estaba rogando que se hicieran las doce para poder descansar y almorzar. Luego tendría la tarde libre y podría hacer un poco de revuelo en las calles. A ver si Ladybug estaba libre y podía pasar un momento a detenerlo.

* * *

-Si vas y le hablas a un chico en el parque, creerá que ligas con el- Marinette trato que su amiga entrara en razón- y si le dices que quieres presentarle un amigo, creerá que quieres que ligue con Nino.

Alya no la escucho. Marinette suponía que su mejor amiga tendría un plan de acción o algo así, necesitarían uno de todas formas. Pero, pensando en todo un poco, ¿Por qué Alya tenía tanto interés en conseguirle un amigo a Nino? Si, el chico estaba muy solo, sin embargo…

-¿Te gusta Nino o que sucede?- soltó la oji azul de repente- ¿de dónde viene tanto interés?

La morena se había colorado con bastante intensidad, y como aún no estaba negando nada, Marinette suponía la respuesta a su pregunta. Sin siquiera molestarse en evitarlo, chillo de pura emoción.

-¡No puede ser! Alya ¡TE GUSTA UN MUCHACHO! ¡TE GUSTA NI…!

-Al resto de Paris no le importa mis intereses sentimentales, Marinette Dupain-Cheng-gruño la muchacha, callando apresuradamente a su amiga- mejor cierra el pico ¿sí?

La pelinegra rio divertida, pero no continuo con el tema. Quiso seguir molestando un rato, entonces hubo un ruido de quiebre muy estruendoso cerca de allí, y se olvidó del tema. Había problemas, seguramente Chat Noir. Y otro problema: Alya estaba allí.

Esta muchacha era condenadamente astuta, y podía sumar circunstancias. Mucho ruido, mas algunas cosas rotas, posiblemente gracias a un gato demasiado travieso, igual a la aparición de Ladybug. De quien era gran fan.

Seguro se metería en problemas por querer grabar todo para su Ladyblog. No solo tenía que salvar a Paris, esta vez también tenía que vigilar a su mejor amiga. Bien, como si pelear con Chat Noir no fuera suficientemente complicado.

* * *

 _Allí está mi lady_.

Chat Noir sonrió de solo verla. No se equivocó, ella acudió al rescate con solo oir el escándalo. La chica era tan predecible. Quería seguir observándola otro rato, pero estando allí de pie ella seria quien lo vería, y eso no podía ser. Tira la piedra y esconde la mano, ese sería su mantra en esta ocasión.

Causo unos cuantos daños, nada grave. Solo necesito destruir una patrulla de la policía, en pocos segundos unas cuantas ambulancias aparecieron en el lugar. Y con las persona chismosas tratando de husmear que había sucedido… ninguno sabía a ciencia cierta cómo habían pasado las cosas, solo hacían conjeturas de lo que probablemente el gatito había hecho.

Ladybug lo busco durante un largo rato, mas no lo vio en ningún momento. Luego de varios minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, la heroína lo tomo como que él había huido y ella también se fue, dejando el pequeño desastre a las autoridades competentes.

Entonces el salió de su escondite. La siguió cual sombra por todo Paris, al parecer la muchacha estaba haciendo un rápido patrullaje por la zona, vigilando que todo siguiera en orden. Suspiro con una sonrisa tierna, ella era tan inocente; era obvio que no conocía ni la mitad de las cosas que él había visto en sus recorridos por la ciudad.

Claro que el no solía frecuentar el bajo mundo de la ciudad, un gatito como él no era muy bienvenido por allí a pesar de todas las cosas que hacía. Como minino lo convertirían en un blanco de tiro, y él le gustaba su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de perforación.

Ladybug no encontró nada fuera de lo común en la ciudad, así que tomo un camino diferente. Corrió por los techos de los edificios, saltando de un lado al otro hasta parar en un pequeño y lindo balcón. Tras una chimenea, Chat Noir se ocultó, observando.

Vio como la chica se des transformaba y en su lugar aprecia una joven, de la misma edad que él, innegablemente bonita. La muchacha le hablo a la pequeña mancha roja que tenía entre las manos, su kwami probablemente, y entro en el edificio. El chico se quedó allí un rato más, mirando a la nada.

Entonces, esa era Ladybug. Esa era su lady. Tenía ganas de mirarla un rato más y poder grabarse sus verdaderas facciones, plasmar con fuego en su memoria como se veía la Catarina sin antifaz. ¿Decepcionado? En la más minino. Al contrario, estaba completamente entusiasmado.

Ya sabía quién era Ladybug, ahora quería conocer su nombre. Acercarse a ella, pero esta vez… de incognito. Memorizando la dirección de la casa de la chica, se fue de allí, considerando su objetivo alcanzado.

 **gracias por los reviews! y perdon por los errores... tratare de corregirlo!**


	3. El Guijarro de la Suerte

**Gente aquí nuevo capi... y la verdad ya termine de escribir la historia, no quiero cambiar nada de como esta, por eso voy a responder algunas cositas:**

 **1) Nino es asi como es en mi fic porque me parecía que asi era antes de conocer a Adrien ¿como en la primera parte de orígenes? el se veía tan sólito y aburrido hasta que Adrien llego... ellos me encantan ;) no se si seria así realmente su personalidad pero es lo que observe un poco... (aun tengo chance de explicarlo un poco en el próximo cap pero no prometo nada)**

 **2) el NinoxAlya es algo...sutil aquí, y definitivamente no hay ChloexNathaniel, aunque tal vez lo allá para otra historia! gracias por la idea.**

 **3) tendré mucho en cuenta lo de la acentuación y errores ortográficos, pero tampoco prometo nada... los acentos no son mi fuerte y menos en la computadora.**

 **sin mas nada que agregar, parte de agradecer mucho muchote sus comentarios, fav y follows...**

 **A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El Guijarro de la Suerte.**

Marinette salió de la escuela acompañada de Alya, irían otra vez al parque a buscar un amigo para Nino. Esa situación era tan tonta… pero sobre todo infructuosa. Sería mejor conseguirle un amigo imaginario al moreno. Durante esa última semana habían logrado conocer unos cuantos muchachos, pero ninguno buscaba una amistad.

Los que respondieron cuando ellas les hablaron era únicamente por que estaban interesados en alguna de las dos. Era divertido ver a Alya rechazándolos, la chica era hilarante hasta en esos momentos incomodos; por otro lado, para Marinette no era tan sencillo. No se ponía nerviosa ni nada por el estilo, solo que no era su situación favorita.

A nadie le gustaba el rechazo, y ella no quería hacer sentir mal a nadie.

En una sola ocasión el chico que les hablo estuvo de acuerdo en conocer a Nino… pero sus intenciones no querían permanecer en la zona de amistad. Por suerte el moreno nunca se enteró, pues nunca llego a ver siquiera a aquel muchacho. Ese "memorable suceso", como Marinette lo había etiquetado, había logrado desanimar un poco a Alya.

Pero luego se animó de nuevo, y esta vez no quería darse por vencida. La chica no tenía remedio y la pelinegra pagaba las consecuencias. Aun si no fuera Ladybug, junto a Alya su vida jamás seria aburrida.

Llegaron al parque y lo recorrieron un par de veces, no había muchos chicos en la zona ese día. Los que había no se veían ni del agrado de ellas, por lo que decidieron solo pasar el rato allí. Se sentaron en una banca a la sombra, cerca del carrusel.

-Esto es imposible- farfullo la morena- trato de buscar un amigo para mi…amigo- Marinette rio- no un novio para mí, ni para ti ¡Y mucho menos para el!

-Espérame aquí- la oji azul sonrió suavemente- iré a comprar algo para beber, creo que necesitas relajarte.

Alya asintió y vio cómo su mejor amiga se alejaba de allí. Marinette camino tranquilamente hacia un pequeño kiosco y pidió un par de refrescos. Comenzó su camino de regreso cuando un guijarro apareció en su camino, y al pisarlo, la hizo resbalar y casi caer.

Casi.

Un par de firmes manos la sostuvieron antes de impactar contra la grava, y la devolvieron sobre sus pies. Los cuales se pusieron algo inestables al ver la cara de la amable persona que la había ayudado. Un guapo rostro de piel bronceada, largas pestañas y brillantes ojos esmeraldas estaba frente al de ella. Estaba muy cerca. De los nervios y la impresión, dio un brinco, alejándose.

-Amm…amm…gra-gracias por a…ayudarme- dijo sin poder controlar su lengua, las palabras chocaban al salir.

-No hay de que- el rubio le sonrió- ¿Estas bien?

-S…sí, estoy per…perfectamente- se sonrojo, estaba pareciendo una tonta frente a él seguramente.

-Tus bebidas…

Marinette bajo rápidamente la vista a sus manos. Las botellas de refresco que muy amablemente había abierto el señor que atendía el kiosco, habían derramado gran parte de su contenido ante el brusco movimiento. Dinero desperdiciado. Se recrimino mentalmente por ser tan torpe.

-Eh… eh…uy…

-Déjame invitarte otras- le dijo el, sonriendo amablemente.

-No, no, no, no, no, no. No te molestes- ¡Que vergüenza! Primero casi se cae, luego derrama las bebidas ¿Y él quería comprarle otras? Se desmayaría en cualquier momento, había demasiada sangre circulando por su cabeza- yo las derrame…

-Marinette, llevo esperándote horas sentada allá sola…

Alya se detuvo al ver la atractiva compañía que tenía su mejor amiga. Sus ojos brillaron de entendimiento y una sonrisa de picardía le cruzo por la cara.

-Por más buena compañía que tengas, es de mala educación dejar a tu mejor amiga abandonada.

-No, yo…yo no te… casi me...las bebidas… el solo…yo…yo…

Alya rio y el rubio vio el intercambio con una sonrisa. Dio un paso hacia Alya, tendiéndole la mano.

-Me llamo Adrien- se presentó- pido disculpas por distraer a Marinette.

-Soy Alya, y no te disculpes, apuesto a que la ayudaste a no terminar en el piso- la morena sonrió, estrechándole la mano.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntaron los dos a la vez, haciendo que Marinette solo se pusiera más roja.

-Los vi- respondió Alya simplemente- entonces, ¿interrumpí algo?

-De hecho- Adrien hablo antes de que Marinette dijera nada- le estaba diciendo a Marinette que le invitaba otras bebidas, ya que derramo las que había comprado.

La Dupain-Cheng balbuceo la mayoría de sus palabras durante esos treinta minutos que ella y Alya estuvieron en compañía de Adrien. No entendía por qué ese chico la ponía tan nerviosa, simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír, y cada vez que abría la boca, las palabras chocaban en su mente y no se decidía por cual pronunciar.

Él debía pensar que ella era una completa tonta.

-Te felicito, amiga- estaban ya en casa de Marinette, y Alya estaba hablando más fuerte de lo normal. Estaba informando "disimuladamente" a Sabine los afortunados sucesos del día- Adrien es muy simpático, y guapo también. Tienes buen gusto, nadie te puede quitar eso.

-¿Un chico?- Sabine apareció en la sala como un ninja- ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde lo conociste, Marinette? ¿Es de la escuela? ¿Lo he visto antes?

-Sí, un chico- Alya fue la que comenzó a responder- se llama Adrien Agreste, lo conoció hoy en el parque, no es de la escuela y tal vez lo haya visto en alguna revista, publicidad o poster.

-¿Que qué?- madre e hija miraron sin entender a la chica.

Alya hundió su vista un par de minutos en su celular y al terminar, con una sonrisa victoriosa, giro el teléfono para que las dos pelinegras pudieran ver lo que había en la pantalla. Eran fotos del rubio en cesiones de modelaje y publicidades de las marcas del famoso diseñador Gabriel Agreste.

-Quiere decir que el… ¡Es el hijo de mi diseñador favorito!- exclamo completamente incrédula la joven de ojos celestes.

-¡Así es!- su amiga estaba divertida con el asunto- ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo?

-Necesito aire.

* * *

-Ese chico era en verdad muy agradable, Marinette- comento Tikki, ya en la noche, cuando estaban las dos solas.

-Si ¿verdad?- respondió la chica, ensoñada.

-Creo que ustedes harían una bonita pareja.

-¿Qué? ¡Ay, Tikki! Solo lo he visto una vez…

Marinette comenzó a reír nerviosamente, como si quisiera negarlo, pero no podía, la kwami la conocía ya demasiado bien y no podía ser engañada. Además, tenía un presentimiento sobre ese chico. Él era importante, aunque todavía no sabía por qué.


	4. Akuma

**Capítulo 4: Akuma.**

Seguramente ser un acosador de chicas vestidas de catarinas nunca le había funcionado tanto a ninguna otra persona. Luego de descubrir la verdadera identidad de Ladybug e ir y conocerla "casualmente" en el parque, las cosas habían sido geniales.

Marinette era una chica muy dulce, y bastante tímida. Una de las diferencias que tenía con Ladybug, pero él también tenía ciertas diferencias de comportamiento cuando era Chat a cuando era Adrien, así que no tenía nada que reprocharle. Además, eso despistaba ¿Quién creería que esa linda, tímida y algo torpe, chica podía ser la Gran Heroína de Paris?

Sin embargo, ella poco a poco iba perdiendo esa vergüenza y podían conversar, casi como personas normales, pero él no tenía problemas. Le parecía entretenido. Además, con Alya siempre tenía un tema del cual conversar. Ya el cuidador del parque debía estar preparando una placa con sus nombres para colocarlo en una de las bancas del parque, donde siempre se sentaban.

Y para mejorar aún más las cosas, ahora tenía un amigo. Nino. Ese chico era genial. Se entendían perfectamente, como si tuvieran años conociéndose y no solo un par de semanas. Había ganado mucho más que el conocimiento de la identidad de Ladybug al seguirla esa noche; ahora también tenía amigos.

Ladybug si era de buena suerte.

A Nino también le habia alegrado mucho conocer al Agreste. El moreno se consideraba una persona agradable, trataba de serlo siempre, mas eso no te aseguraba amigos. Se llevaba con los chicos de su clase, pero no era cercano con ninguno, y eso lo desanimaba. Estaban Alya y Marinette, quienes eran sus amigas pero, no puedes hablarle de la chica que te gusta a la chica que te gusta y menos si no sabes si le gustas, y tampoco puedes hablarle de ella a su mejor amiga. Sabía que Marinette podría soltar la sopa sin querer. Sin embargo, Adrien le había demostrado que podía confiar en el desde el primer instante.

Pero con todo lo que había sucedido, las personas que había conocido, no habían cambiado los pasatiempos de Chat Noir. El felino aun salía a las calles a causar desastres y molestar a la policía, solo el por qué había cambiado. De hecho, volvía a ser la razón original.

Desquitarse de todo lo malo que le había pasado.

Su vida nunca fue la mejor. Había nacido en cuna de oro, envuelto en pañales de seda. No tuvo que pasar ningún tipo de necesidad, todo lo que un día quiso lo obtuvo con solo pasar una tarjeta de crédito. Pero a Adrien eso no le interesaba, ni le interesa. Él era feliz solo con su familia.

Su padre no había sido especialmente cariñoso cuando él era pequeño y menos ahora que estaba grande, pero siempre estuvo su madre. Esa mujer era lo único que mantenía unida esa pequeña familia, ella era todo el amor que ambos Agreste necesitaban. Hasta que desapareció y todo se fue al caño.

Gabriel se volvió más frio, y sobreprotector. Trabajaba todo el tiempo y no le dedicaba a su hijo más de unos pocos minutos al día, si acaso. Y con una educación en casa, Adrien nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacer amigos. Estaba solo.

Entonces un día se consiguió la pequeña cajita en la que venía su anillo, su posesión más preciada, su miraculous. Con él, vino su único amigo, hasta ahora, y la oportunidad de ser libre. Solo que no supo manejarlo debidamente: lo que había comenzado como un juego, destruyendo cosas probando sus nuevas habilidades, se había convertido en un pasatiempo y finalmente en su desahogo.

Plagg le decía que eso estaba mal, que esa no era la misión del portador de un miraculous, pero él no quería escuchar. Le encantaba causar problemas, la adrenalina de los momentos en que estaba cerca de ser atrapado… era estupenda. Y entonces apareció Ladybug, cambiando su visión de las cosas.

Algo dentro de él vibraba cada vez que ella aparecía. Desde entonces quiso conocerla, y ese deseo lo hizo llegar a este pensamiento: ella lucha por la justicia, por lo tanto, un gato ladrón no debía ser de su agrado. Antes de percatarse realmente, de meditar debidamente las cosas, el minino ya había devuelto todas y cada una de las cosas que había robado. Solo que de una forma indirecta, para que nadie se diera cuenta.

No quería perder su reputación.

Desde la llegada de la heroína, el solo destruía cosas y robaba tiendas, para luego devolver lo hurtado. La idea era únicamente llamar la atención de la chica, y lo conseguía. Ahora que la conocía realmente, no tenía por qué llamar su atención destruyendo la ciudad.

Pero continuaba. Cuando su padre lo retaba, lo regañaba por nada y lo ignoraba, destruía cosas. Cuando se veía encerrado, preso en su propia casa, salía y hacia algo de desorden. Cuando sentía que su padre lo aborrecía, cuando le prohibían salir con sus nuevos amigos, cuando le imponían todo sin derecho a quejas, entonces se fugaba y con ayuda de Plagg se transformaba en esa otra persona que lo ayudaba a liberarse de su vida normal.

Una noche comenzó a meditarlo. Luego de reflexionar, no pudo seguir evitando la obvia verdad: ese "desahogo", como él lo llamaba, era en verdad una venganza contra el mundo, por todo lo malo que le había pasado en su vida.

Tomo su celular, y le testeó a la primera persona que se le vino a la mente.

 **Adrien:** _¿Qué piensas de la venganza?_

Se sentía extraño hablar por ese medio, pero no quería llamar. Sentía que de esa forma molestaba menos, ya que ella podría simplemente ignorarloy seguir con lo que estuviera haciendo a esas horas de la noche.

Tardo un poco, pero respondió a la extraña pregunta.

 **Marinette:** _La venganza viene del rencor, y el rencor solo te amarga._

No respondió al mensaje. Se quedó un buen rato pensando al respecto, hasta que se durmió.

…

Marinette también se quedó pensando toda la noche sobre el mensaje que había recibido la noche anterior, preocupada por las razones que tendría Adrien para preguntarle algo así. ¿De que querría vengarse un chico como él? Si es que se trataba de eso… tenía ganas de hablarlo con Alya, pero presentía que eso era algo que debía quedarse entre el rubio y ella.

Sin embargo…

-Tikki, ¿tú qué piensas?

La kwami creía saber a qué se debía el mensaje del muchacho, pero no respondió. Era algo que Adrien mismo tendría que hablar con ella. Decidió desviar el tema, dijo:

-Llegaras tarde a la escuela.

Y así paso. Llego tarde a clases, pero la profesora estaba llegando tarde también. Todo bien. A excepción de las siempre constantes burlas de Chloe, solo que esta vez no era ella, era Kim, quien molestaba a Ivan.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto a Alya y Nino al llegar y ver el alboroto.

-A Iván le gusta Mylene- respondió Nino en voz baja.

-Y Kim estaba molestando a Iván por eso- agrego la morena de la misma forma.

Marinette frunció el ceño viendo esto. Kim de verdad era un idiota por hacer eso ¿Qué no eran amigos?... mmm, no, en realidad nunca los había visto convivir mucho a los dos juntos, pero eso no era razón para hacer algo así. Era algo personal de Iván y lo haría sentir mal si seguía burlándose.

Al final, Kim cumplió su cometido e Iván se levantó furioso de su asiento y salió del salón. Poco después llego la profesora.

…

-Maestro Fu…- el pequeño kwami tortuga miro al anciano con preocupación.

-Es el- confirmo el hombre muy serio.

…

Iban a mitad de la clase, cuando el suelo tembló y una pared del piso inferior se derrumbó. De hecho, fue derribada. Todos se asomaron al pasillo y vieron un enorme boquete en una de las paredes del edificio. Marinette miro con ojos como platos la escena, con la certeza de que esa era la verdadera razón de tener un miraculous.

-Recuerda encontrar y purificar el akuma- le dijo Tikki.

-Bien- asintió la muchacha- Tikki, motas.


	5. Hawk Moth

**Bueno gente… disculpen por avisar al ultimo minuto…ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAP!**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia… quiiiero agradecer mucho sus reviws, fav y follows… también a los personas que leyeron! Son mi principal motivante a continuar!**

 **Nos leemos luego!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Hawk Moth.**

Desde la distancia, Chat Noir presencio la victoria de Ladybug sobre Corazón de Piedra. Luchar contra ese sujeto no había sido nada fácil, el chico pudo darse cuenta; la chica gano solo por su gran astucia, de lo contrario, luchando sola contra ese gigante, no fuera tenido oportunidad.

Solo que…

Chat vio con curiosidad como se marchaba un pequeño bichito volador que había salido de un objeto que la Catarina había destruido. ¿Era una mariposa? Desde esa distancia no estaba seguro, tampoco se molestó en seguirla. No sabía que podía ser ese animalito, pero no debía ser nada importante. Después de todo, solo era una mariposita.

* * *

No había llegado, Chat Noir no había dado ni rastros de vida. ¡La había dejado sola enfrentándose a Corazón de Piedra! ¿Es que acaso no tenía consciencia? Su kwami debía haberle dicho en algún momento que ellos dos debían trabajar en equipo. El minino era un idiota destructivo, pero no pensó que fuera un idiota destructivo inconsciente.

Bueno, al menos había terminado con el akumatizado. Ahora sabía que podría ella sola con esos sujetos.

* * *

Más tarde ese mismo día, varias mariposas de un extraño purpura oscuro, recorrieron la ciudad y se posaron sobre parisinos desprevenidos, volviéndolos seres de piedra y congelándolos en sus lugares. Asustando a las personas.

-Pero ¿Qué es eso?- Marinette miro atónita las noticias, donde mostraban seres parecidos a Corazón de Piedra.

-Tu… ¿purificaste el akuma?- pregunto Tikki, con preocupación.

* * *

-¿Lo viste marcharse y no hiciste nada?- grito Plagg, sin medirse, importándole poco que alguien lo escuchara.

-Si…

-¿Es que eres tonto? ¿Viste una extraña mariposa salir de un objeto que poseía un akumatizado y tú solo la dejas ir?

-¿Yo que iba a saber?- reclamo el chico, con una indignación que sabía no tenía derecho a sentir- purificarlo era el deber de Ladybug.

-Y el tuyo era estar con ella y ayudarla, no solo mirar como casi la derrotan. Recuerda que ella también es tu amiga.

El rubio no encontró palabras para replicar, por lo que se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. No había forma de responder a eso; si, había sido un imbécil al dejar solo a la chica que poco a poco iba ocupando más sus pensamientos, y a la que ya no se quería conformar en llamar amiga.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Plagg tenía toda la razón.

* * *

-¿Ya viste mi Ladyblog?- exclamo Alya al día siguiente en la escuela, le mostro el celular- ¡Las visitas se dispararon luego de subir el video de Ladybug enfrentándose a ese sujeto hecho de roca ayer! ¡Ninguna pelea contra Chat Noir había tenido tantas visitas en tan pocas horas! Es increíble.

Marinette sonreía, pero por dentro se sintió algo decaída al escuchar el nombre del que debería ser su compañero de batalla. _Gato irresponsable_ pensó molesta _aunque más irresponsable fui yo al olvidar purificar el akuma, ahora esa pobre gente está petrificada, literalmente, por mi culpa._ Tenía ganas de abandonar, dejar su miraculous a alguien más capacitado, pero Tikki confiaba en ella, Alya confiaba en ella y, probablemente todo Paris tenía sus esperanzas puestas en ella. No podía decepcionarlos. Entonces algo llamo su atención: Iván estaba sentado en una banca del patio, rodeado de sus otros compañeros de clase, incluso Kim. Todos le preguntaban sobre lo que le había sucedido el día anterior.

-No, ya les dije que no recuerdo nada- les decía en muchacho.

Entonces apareció Chloe, molestando al chico, diciéndole monstruo y humillándolo ante los demás. El chico se levantó de allí, muy molesto y se fue a otro lugar. Marinette se sintió mal por él, y decidió hablarle, logrando calmarlo y convencerlo de hablar con Mylene. Con una canción.

Muy contenta por los resultados, se volvió al salón. Sin embargo, otro temblor como el de ayer se sintió, pero con más intensidad. Seguido de otros más pequeños, entonces la pared en la que se ubicaba la puerta del salón salido volando y entro Corazón de Piedra, de muy mal humor.

 _Pero ¿Qué paso?_ Se preguntó la muchacha al verlo, entendía que los akumas poseían a las personas con sentimientos negativos ¿Qué pasaría con Iván? Cuando lo había dejado el chico estaba contento, hasta emocionado, por la idea de escribirle una canción a Mylene donde le diría sus sentimientos. _Tal vez… ella lo rechazo._

Suspiro, otra consecuencia de su error. Y esta vez tenía que arreglarlo definitivamente. Pero ¿Cómo se enfrentaría a Corazón de Piedra y todos sus secuaces?

-Llama a Chat Noir- le dijo Tikki, antes de transformarse.

* * *

No sabía que podía tener llamadas perdidas en su bastón, mucho menos un buzón de mensajes de voz, pero allí estaba. Ladybug había estado tratando de llamarlo, pero él no había estado usando el miraculous. Sin embargo, le había dejado un mensaje.

 _-¿Chat Noir? Soy yo, Ladybug-_ la voz de la chica temblaba y tenía un timbre más agudo del normal- _yo sé que no te consideras uno de los chicos buenos, pero debes saber que el miraculous de la creación y la destrucción deben trabajar juntos, tu y yo debemos ser un equipo. Es nuestro deber proteger a las personas de Paris de estos akumas, Corazón de Piedra es solo el primero-_ suspiro, podía oír su desesperación por la situación- _no creo poder sola en esta ocasión, necesito tu ayuda. Te necesito. Por favor, ven pronto._

Allí culminaba el mensaje. Su lady, su princess… estaba llamando por su ayuda. Lo necesitaba. Solo con eso, no había más que decir. Si ella necesitaba a Chat Noir, a Chat Noir iba a tener y entre los dos le patearían el trasero a Corazón de Piedra y al responsable de mandar esos akumas.

Era tiempo de que Paris conociera al equipo del bicho y el gato.

* * *

-Hola, mi lady- Chat Noir llego con una sonrisa, deteniéndose junto a Ladybug- ¿Cómo va todo?

-¡Chat, viniste!

-Claro que vine. No podía ignorar el llamado de auxilio de una dama en apuros- hizo una exagerada reverencia y le guiño un ojo- ahora, supongo que tienes un plan ¿Qué hay hacer?

Ladybug sonrió ampliamente, muy agradecida. Chat Noir había llegado a ayudarla, estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus ideas y trabajar juntos. Esta vez, las cosas serían diferentes.

-La hija del alcalde ya está a salvo, ahora, solo debemos rescatar a Mylene- le dijo, mirando hacia la cima de la Torre Eiffel, donde se encontraba Corazón de Piedra.

-¿Y el akuma?

-En la mano en la que tiene a Mylene.

-¿Ideas?

-Unas cuantas.

-Presumida- sonrió- vamos a ello.

Chat Noir tenía que admitir que Ladybug tenía ideas muy creativas, que generalmente el no entendía hasta que había ocurrido lo que ella había planeado. De esa forma Mylene había besado a Corazón de Piedra, el la había soltado de la impresión, y con ella, el objeto del akuma. Ladybug libero al akuma y lo atrapo con su yoyo mientras se lanzaba desde la punta de la torre y atrapaba a Mylene, usando el paracaídas que le había dado su Lucky Charm para frenar su caída. Y Chat Noir salvaba a Iván, quien se había des transformado al liberar al akuma.

Una vez todos seguros en tierra, la Catarina purifico a la mariposa y la dejo ir. Se veía mucho más bonita e inofensiva en su original y brillante color blanco.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug!

Chat nunca había estado más contento de ver a esas millones de catarinas arreglando el desastre que había causado el ataque del akuma. Ladybug se giró hacia él, sonriéndole felizmente. Le correspondió la sonrisa, sintiéndose increíblemente bien.

-Ganamos- dijeron al mismo tiempo y chocaron los puños. Chat vio esto como su próxima y más frecuente costumbre, lo cual lo alegro.

Sin embargo, no todos estaban tan felices. La policía se acercaba con sigilo hacia el felino, apuntándolo con sus armas. El oficial Roger estaba listo para esposarlo debido a todas sus fechorías, las cuales ellos no querían que quedaran impunes.

Pero se detuvieron al ver una enorme sombra que se movía muy alto en el cielo, con la Torre Eiffel como fondo. Eran millones de mariposas oscuras que terminaron por formar un rostro, el cual, comenzó a hablar.

Era Hawk Moth, el responsable de la akumatizacion de Iván. El hombre amenazo a Paris y prometió arrebatarles un día sus miraculous a los dos chicos… y algunas otras cosas que Chat no se molestó en escuchar. Con su bastón ataco a la oscura figura.

-¡Quiero que lo intentes!- le grito a la cara hecha de mariposas- Ladybug y yo no te lo dejaremos tan fácil.

La muchacha sonrió y salió a la ayuda de su nuevo compañero, entre los dos dispersaron al enorme grupo de mariposas. Ladybug se dirigió a los ciudadanos presentes.

-Nadie va a encarcelar a Chat Noir.

-Pero él es un ladrón, ha destruido parte de la ciudad varias veces…

-¿Acaso no vieron lo que acaba de pasar?- interrumpió las quejas del policía- si no fuera por él, Corazón de Piedra aun seguiría aquí. Yo sola no fuera podido. Chat Noir y yo ahora seremos un equipo.

-Es un criminal- refuto el padre de Sabrina.

-Solo de apariencia-sonrió el chico de negro- ¿los lugares que he robado se han molestado en revisar sus cuentas bancarias y hacer un recuento de inventario?- se cruzó de brazos- ¿Ladybug no ha arreglado todas esas cosas que he destruido?

-La patrulla que destruiste el otro día…

-La vida útil de ese vehículo estaba llegando a su fin, les hice un favor al destruirlo. Ahora tienen patrullas nuevas.

No encontraron más peros ni argumentos. Aun así, Chat Noir prometió no volver a hacer sus travesuras. De esa forma, ambos héroes terminaron sus labores y partieron, tomando caminos distintos.

* * *

Marinette fue al parque al día siguiente en la tarde. Llego al kiosco donde solía comprar sus bebidas, pero esta vez estaba cerrado. Todo el día el cielo había estado de un intenso color plomo, pero solo cuando ella estuvo bajo resguardo, la tormenta estallo. Una cortina de agua empaño su visión, impidiéndole ver si la persona que esperaba estaba cerca.

Pronto una figura comenzó a acercarse a donde ella estaba, caminando con tranquilidad. Pensó que sería Adrien, quien la había citado allí, pero entonces vio un traje completamente negro y cuando la sombrilla que lo protegía de la lluvia se alzó un poco, vio las orejas y antifaz negro de Chat Noir.

Se sorprendió de ver al chico allí, pero no se alteró. Luego de lo que había sucedido, cuando Hawk Moth, su autoproclamado enemigo, apareció, estaba convencida de que Chat era una buena persona. No tenía motivos para huir.

-My princess- saludo el rubio, con una pequeña sonrisa- llegaste temprano.

-¿Q…que?- ella lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, no era a el a quien esperaba. Pero parecía ser que el si la esperaba a ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero hablar contigo… mi lady.

El estómago le cayó a los pies ¿Cómo le dijo? ¿Mi lady? ¡Pero si ese era el apodo que él le tenía a Ladybug…!

 _No puede ser._

-Tu…- ella se había quedado sin palabras- ¿es que tu…?

-Lo sé- confirmo Chat, estaba serio, pero su mirada era suave- por eso estoy aquí. Quería que lo supieras, también quería decirte que… me parece injusto saber tu verdadera identidad, y que tu no conozcas la mía.

Marinette no alcanzo a decirle que se detuviera cuando ya Chat Noir no estaba, y en su lugar se encontraba cierto rubio, su amigo, el chico que hacía que su corazón y su estómago se contrajeran de solo escuchar su nombre. La persona que había estado esperando.

-Soy Adrien Agreste- dijo, presentándose de nuevo, con una sonrisa nerviosa- alias Chat Noir, alias gatito.

Marinette dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, hasta chocar con una de las sillas que había en el kiosco, la giro y se tumbó en ella. Él se acercó con cuidado; al ver que ella solo había retrocedido para tomar un asiento y no porque quisiera alejarse de él, tomo otra silla y se acomodó frente a ella.

* * *

-¿Usted cree que puedan superar esto?- dijo el kwami, mirando a la distancia la escena junto a su maestro. La lluvia había amainado, permitiéndoles ver mejor a los dos adolescentes.

El pequeño verde no dudaba de los buenos sentimientos de Marinette, pero enterarse que el chico que le gusta era el mismo con el que solía pelear, quien había robado y destruido la ciudad, el que en un principio se había negado en trabajar junto a ella… tal vez fuera un poco mucho para ella.

Adrien fue el que más hablo durante esos instantes, la pelinegra en ningún momento lo miro a los ojos. Lo cual parecía poner triste al chico, y preocupaba al kwami. Finalmente, el maestro Fu respondió a su pregunta:

-Todo estará bien- llego un auto para llevarse a Adrien. El chico se puso de pie- están hechos el uno para el otro.

En ese momento, Adrien le tendió su paraguas a Marinette, para que pudiera irse a casa. Aun llovía. La muchacha dudo un minuto, antes de tomar el paraguas. El rubio sonrió débilmente antes de darse la vuelta, entonces ella lo detuvo. Se acercó y le dio un corto y rápido beso al chico, desvió el rostro avergonzada, dijo algo en voz muy queda y se fue.

Adrien la miro partir, con una feliz sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

-Estarán bien- dijo el anciano, también sonriendo, yéndose de ahi.


End file.
